Hola, Soy un Snorlax
by yoshithemlg
Summary: Buenos días, Ya debes haber visto el titulo, Como veras, soy un Snorlax, y te voy a contar como estoy metido en el problema mas grande en el que cualquier Snorlax se debe haber metido alguna vez... (Romance, algo de Accion, Y mucho Humor)
1. Yo, Mi infancia y El inicio

Bueno... Esto es algo raro, es la primera vez que veo a alguien realmente interesado en mi historia... ¿que? ¿que quien soy?

Bueno, Soy un Snorlax... No, ¡espera, No te vayas, Se que ahora pensaras que esta es la misma historia de siempre de Un Snorlax que Duerme, come y se va por ahí haciendo cosas de Snorlax!... Y chico, como me gustaría que fuera eso, Ahora mismo estoy en Muy graves Problemas... ¿Por donde debería empezar? Bueno, empecemos por donde todas las historias de un idiota que esta metido en problemas comienza, Mi infancia.

Mi niñez... bueno, fue algo rara, Empecemos por el hecho de que mi Madre es un ditto... Si, así como escuchas, Mi madre es un ditto, Posiblemente ahora estés asqueado con ese típico hecho de que 'Los dittos son sucias creaciones de los humanos y los hijos de estos nunca serán pokemon de verdad.' Pero, bueno, mi Padre fue una persona muy rara que le encantaban obviamente las cosas extrañas, como su trabajo... ¿su trabajo? Un Luchador... Si, Un snorlax que le gusta pelear, muy extraño si me preguntan, hasta el dia de hoy, a mi personalmente no me gusta luchar, Pero bueno, No voy a negar que mi padre es un gran padre, Tal vez te suene el nombre de el Ronquido de Acero... ¿No? hm.. que extraño, bueno, El ronquido de Acero es el Nombre de luchador de mi padre, Cabe resaltar que es muy conocido por haber peleado con Pokemon mas fuertes que el y haber ganado, Todo con ayuda de su Mejor amigo, Mascara de Fuego, ¿tampoco te suena? Bueno, Un infernape que con sus habilidades podía quemar hasta a el Golem mas duro de todos, Pero bueno, empecemos con lo que quieres saber, Mi padre se enamoro de un Ditto el cual, también cayo enamorado, o mejor dicho enamorada, de mi padre y después de tres años de cosas que no quieres saber, se casaron y tuvieron a un pequeño Munchlax, ¿quien es ese Munchlax? Pues obvio que soy yo, ¿que puedo decir de mis primeros tres años? Ni idea, un pokemon comun no comienza a tener recuerdos hasta que cumple los dos años, y el tercer año no hay mucho que contar, pero el cuarto... el cuarto fue a donde la conocí a ella, una Chimchar muy especial, mi amiga de la infancia, y la peor cosa que pudo haberle pasado a mi vida...

Mi padre y Mascara de Fuego siempre han tenido una conexión muy especial, son super mejores amigos o algo por el estilo, ¿Y cual fue la mejor idea que se les paso a ellos dos por la cabeza? Presentarme a la Pequeña Chimchar que había nacido curiosamente al mismo tiempo que yo, No voy a mentir, Hasta el día de hoy le tengo un aprecio especial a esa Monada de Fuego, Pase grandes momentos con ella a los cuatro y cinco años, Jugábamos en el parque, Jugábamos a ser Luchadores, disfrutábamos nuestra vida de infantes, Pero un fatídico día...

-¡Es hora!- Dijo mi padre muy ilusionado -¡Es tu momento, Chico!-

-¿Que? ¡¿Hora de que?!- Dije, con esa energía que poseen todos los infantes

-Hora de que vayas a la escuela- Dijo mi Madre ditto, con todo el cariño que una madre podría darle a su hijo -¿Y adivina que? ¡Iras con tu amiga, Chimchar!

-¿Escuela?- Dije, algo Confundido, mis padres ya me habían explicado la escuela antes, pero creía que yo no iría, al fin y al cabo, nuestra situación económica no era nada mala con el trabajo de mi padre

-¡Si! ¡Y no a cualquier escuela, mi Chico!- Dijo mi padre, aun mas emocionado que antes -¡Iras a la Prestigiosa Escuela a la que yo fui! ¡A la PokeTalion!-

-Uhh... ¿que es es la Poketalion?- Dije con toda la inocencia que tenia en esos tiempos

-Es un lugar donde aprenderás a ser un Pokemon de bien y a no ser Un sucio Explorador- Dijo mi padre, con un poco de Seriedad, aunque aun se notaba la felicidad... cabe recalcarlo, a los padres no les gusta que sus niños sean parte de Equipos de Rescate, para ellos es como... Bueno, mandar a tu hijo a un mundo lleno de cosas que podrían acabarlos en cuestión de minutos, Comprensible si me preguntan...

-Ah... Bueno- Dije sin mas Complicación... Se sincero, esperabas que hiciera un berrinche, Pero no, Yo no haría un berrinche, en realidad, me considero alguien muy tranquilo... Pero sabia de donde vendría un berrinche, y sabia que aguantarlo seria horrible...

Solo fueron necesarias dos horas para que llegara lo que me haría el berrinche, Mi buena amiga, Chimchar y con su padre, El señor Mascara de Fuego, o Infernape, Cabe resaltar que cuando el llego, Infernape estaba muy enojado, y mi amiga chimchar también...

-Snor, Ditt, Necesito alguien con quien hablar- Dijo el Señor Infernape, Estaba obviamente enojado por algo -Chimchar, ve a jugar con tu amigo-

-Lo que sea...- Dijo mi amiga Chimchar, con un tono rebelde muy raro para su edad y antes de entrar a mi cuarto ella le saco la lengua a su padre y se encerró conmigo...

Se notaba muy enojada y algo triste, caminando de un lugar a otro preocupada...

-Hey, Chimchar...- Dije con un tono tímido, Sabia lo que iba a pasar, y estaba seguro de que hoy, uno de mis juguetes saldría quemado, Decidí preguntar por el problema, aunque sabia cual era el problema -¿Que sucede?-

Mi amiga Chimchar, al punto del llanto y del enojo me dijo -¡¿Que que sucede?! ¡Mi padre me va enviar a la escuela!- Dijo, casi Saliéndosele las lagrimas.

-Lo se, a mi también me van a enviar a la misma escuela que tu...- Dije, intentando no sonar tan afectado por mi buena amiga de la infancia casi llorando.

-¡Yo quiero ser una Exploradora! ¡Quiero ir a rescatar otros Pokemon! ¡No quiero aprender tonterías!- Grito, Ya estaban cayendo algunas lagrimas, Lamentablemente mi predicción era correcta, ella agarro mi peluche de un pequeño Clefairy y lo hizo arder en llamas con un ascuas dejando solo las cenizas.

Lance un largo suspiro y le dije -Mira, puedes aprender todo y unirte a los exploradores después de terminar la escuela-

-Podemos...- Dijo, calmándose un poco -¿Tu vendrás conmigo cuando termine la escuela y me una a los exploradores?-

Te voy a decir la verdad, mi sentido de la aventura comenzó a morir a los cuatro años, mas que nada por-que la naturaleza que impulsaba a la mayoría de snorlax a ser flojos estaba comenzando a manifestarse pero sabia que esa niña no aceptaría un no por respuesta, Decidí responder con un... -Si, lo haré si no destruyes mas de mis juguetes...-

Los ojos de mi amiga se iluminaron de ilusión y comenzó a saltar de alegría, esta dijo -¡Genial! ¡Seremos los exploradores mas fuertes de todos!-

. . . a veces creo que mi peor decisión fue decirle que seriamos exploradores juntos... ahora estoy metido en este problemon.

-Bueno, ahora cálmate y . . .- Intente decir algo, pero ella me interrumpió...

-¡Juguemos!- Salio corriendo de mi cuarto, feliz, y tuve que seguirla...

Bueno, Suficiente por hoy, Tengo que Empacar todo y prepararme para... Uh oh...

Mi amiga Lucario entra corriendo al cuarto en el que estábamos escondidos -¡Nos encontraron! ¡Estamos muertos!-

Ehm...¡Suficiente por hoy! ¡es momento de huir! ¡Adiós!

-Fin del primer capitulo-


	2. Yo, La Escuela y Mis Nuevos Amigos

¿Alguna vez has ido a la escuela?... Una pregunta algo estúpida, Lo mas probable es que si, y a menos que te hayas saltado o no hayas leído lo anterior que he escrito, sabrás que yo iré a la escuela o mejor dicho fui a la escuela...

Mi primer día fue algo especial, pensaba que iba a conocer gente tan civilizada como yo... Pero al parecer, al destino le gusta Jugarme jugarretas muy pesadas...

-Cariño, despierta- Mi madre me despertó con esa suavidad característica de mi madre -Es hora de ir a la escuela-

Era la primera vez que me despertaban tan temprano, obviamente dije el clásico -Vamos mama, cinco minutos mas- el cual usaría el resto de mi vida escolar

-Nada de cinco minutos mas, jovencito, no quieres llegar a tu primer día de escuela tarde, ¿verdad?- dijo, con un poco mas de seriedad

y así me levante, fui a comer desayuno, me dieron una pequeña mochila con los materiales de estudio que había comprado la semana pasada con mi padre... todo iba bien hasta que el Señor infernape llego con mi Buena amiga, Chimchar, al parecer olvido nuestras charlas de las semanas pasadas, se notaba por todos lados, había hecho un berrinche y parece que esta vez, el Señor Infernape no estaba nada feliz.

-Es momento de que vayan a la escuela- dijo el Señor Infernape con toda la paz que podía aguantar

-Lo que sea...- Dijo mi amiga Chimchar con el tono de rebeldía que esperarías de un adolescente, justo antes irnos, le saco la lengua a su padre en forma de insulto infantil

Nuestro camino estuvo lleno de quejas y mas por parte de Chimchar, la cual se obviamente estaba molesta hasta que finalmente llegamos...

-Woah...- Dije al ver una Construcción muy Grande Pintada de un Azul marino Con unos tres pisos de altura, un enorme portón que escondía por detrás un hermoso jardín, aunque Mi amiga Chimchar seguía lo suficientemente enojada para Solo soltar un suspiro

-Buenos días- Dijo un Machoke que estaba cuidando el Portón

-Buenos días- Dije con algo de Timidez y emocion

-Nuevos alumnos, ¿huh?- Dijo con una neutralidad en su tono muy considerable

-Si, Yo soy Muchlax y esta de aquí es Chimchar.- Dije Presentando a mi amiga de pasada

-¡Bienvenidos!- Dijo el Machoke, y después de hablar un poco y ver que muchos otros pokemon llegaba, este nos Dirigió a mi y a Chimchar a una Habitación, antes de entrar en esta, había una puerta en la que decía "Dirección"... creo que era obvio que dentro de esta estaba la dirección, en ella se Encontraba un Golduck sentado detrás de una mesa

-Hola- Dijo el Golduck con una voz grave

-Buenos días- Dije yo con algo de timidez

-Hola- Dijo Chimchar de una forma algo cortante

-Bueno, veo que ustedes son hijos de los Famosos Ronquido de Acero y Mascara de Fuego- Dijo Golduck -He estado hablando con ellos hace una semana y me explicaron algunas cosas...-

-¿Que?- Pregunte, sabiendo que algo malo debía ser

-Bueno, una misma regla para ustedes dos, No se pueden unir al club de los Exploradores o al Club de Futuros rescatistas- Dijo Golduck

Para ese momento sabia lo que estaba por suceder, y voltee a ver la cara de mi amiga... estaba tranquila, lo que obviamente fue un shock para mi...

-Entiendo- Dije, sin perder de vista a mi amiga

-Bueno... sin mas que decir, su Salón de clases es el Uno B- Dijo y nos mando a este salón en el cual se encontraba en el segundo piso

A veces pienso en cual fue el segundo peor error de mi vida, ademas de conocer a Mi amiga de la infancia, pues si me preguntaran sobre eso, es obviamente haber entrado a ese salón... Si lo habría sabido en ese momento, habría salido huyendo... pero bueno, vamos a lo que quieres saber, Al entrar al salón este tenia las paredes de color blanco, en contraste de las sillas y de las mesas, las cuales eran de un color azul, al entrar había muy pocos pokemon en contraste de la cantidad de mesas y sillas, entre ellos habia solo tres que importaran para esta Historia, Una pequeña riolu sentada de una forma incomoda para un pokemon de su especie en el fondo del salón, sus expresiones faciales denotaban tristeza, Un pequeño totodile, Pero al decir pequeño, es pequeño, tenia un tamaño menor al que un totodile debería tener, Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad Sentado al frente, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Una skitty, Tamaño promedio, Expresiones faciales neutrales, Sentada en el medio, La mas común, o al menos eso podría decir en ese momento...

Al sentarnos los dos al costado del Totodile este no tardo en iniciar una conversación...

-¡Ustedes son nuevos! ¿Verdad?- Una voz que solo podría decirse que denotaba mucha Emoción y Felicidad

-Efectivamente, Buenos días- Dije de la forma mas educada posible

-Claro, ¿no es obvio?- Dijo Chimchar, de una forma algo ruda, Era obvio que le había molestado lo del club de exploradores

-¡Genial! ¡Bienvenidos!- Dijo este aun con mas Emocion

-¡Gracias!- Rápidamente la felicidad de Totodile me infecto, haciéndome sentirme feliz, Haciendo con la simplicidad de esos tiempos cuando eras joven, un amigo.

Nos pasamos hablando durante unos cinco minutos, en los que rápidamente Chimchar también siendo infectada por felicidad de ese infante, se nos unió... ¿De que hablamos? Cosas de Niños, Nuestros juguetes favoritos, Nuestros héroes de la infancia y poco mas... La cosa se torció cuando llegaron un Voltorb, un Beldum y Una Shroomish...

-Quítate, Lagrimas- Dijo el Beldum, Empujando a Totodile de su silla, Al caer Totodile al suelo, Chimchar y Yo reaccionamos

-¡Hey! ¡que le haces!- Dijo Chimchar Con su característica valentía, mientras yo Ayudaba a Totodile a levantarse

-Lo que se hacen con los Tontos, como ese Totodile- Dijo el Voltorb, algo molesto

-¡No lo molesten!- Dijo Chimchar, Aun mas enojada que antes -¡Ustedes son los tontos!-

-Mira... Solo aléjate de ese tonto y estarás bien con nosotros, hasta podrás sentarte delante, con los nosotros- Dijo La shroomish, Obviamente intentando calmar las cosas, de una forma algo tonta, si me preguntan...

-Si así tratan a los demás, entonces prefiero sentarme detrás- Dijo Chimchar

-¡Si!- Dije, apoyando a Chimchar

-¡Y Munchlax vendrá conmigo!- Dijo Chimchar, un poco mas enojada

-Si, lo que ella dic... Espera ¿que?- Dije, algo confundido

-Tu vendrás conmigo y Totodile a la parte de detrás- Dijo chimchar

-Pero... yo quiero sentarme delante- Dije... Posiblemente ahora estén pensando que soy un tonto por no apoyar a mi amiga de la infancia, Pero mis padres me habían contado que la escuela es para aprender, y obviamente, adelante podría ver mejor la clase

-¡Pues mala suerte! ¡Tu te vienes conmigo y Totodile!- Dijo, mostrando por primera vez esa personalidad exigente y mandona... Tal vez fue un indicio del problema en las que estos... 'Buenos amigos' me meterían...

y así a regaña dientes, Chimchar me arrastro a mi y a Totodile a la parte trasera, Estaban alineadas cinco sillas, y en ese intervalo de tiempo, dos cosas extrañas pasaron, Primero, al pasar al Lado de la Skitty esta soltó una pequeña risita y me susurro -Esto sera divertido- y la segunda, Al sentarme al lado de la Riolu, esta se sonrojo y se puso roja como un tomate.

Y así nos sentamos Totodile, Chimchar y yo en la misma fila, Siendo que solo quedo un espacio vació, Rápidamente, comencé a Discutir con Chimchar a Susurros

-Bueno, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Me metiste en problemas mi primer día de escuela!- Dije, susurrando lo mas bajo posible

-¿Que quieras? ¡¿Quedarte con esos tontos?!- Dijo Chimchar, Casi dejando los susurros

Antes de que si quiera pueda responder Una Dulce y pequeña voz vino de mi Derecha -S...Se enfrentaron a Esos bravucones- Dijo La riolu que Se sentaba a mi lado

-¿Huh? Bueno, técnicamente no nos enfrenta...- Antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase Totodile hablo.

-¡Fue genial! ¡Ustedes no le tienen miedo a esos... Patanes- Dijo Totodile con un tono algo alto, Haciendo que Voltorb volteara a vernos, pero ignorándonos y volteando a hablar con sus amigos

-Otra vez, como dije antes no nos enfre...- Otra vez fui interrumpido Esta vez por una tercera voz, Una voz un poco mas grave que la de riolu, pero obviamente femenina

-Sin duda lo hicieron- Era la Skitty que me susurro, tenia una pequeña mochila en forma de Whismur y parecía estar moviéndose, ¿a donde? obviamente a la quinta silla, la cual estaba desocupada.

-Tengo que explicar que No nos hemos enf...- ¿Es necesario decir que fui interrumpido otra vez? Esta vez por nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Chimchar

-¡Si! ¡y lo hicimos por ti, Totodile! Tu eres nuestro amigo ¿verdad?- Dijo esta, haciendo que los ojos de Totodile brillaran en felicidad y emoción, y moviendo la cabeza en respuesta de si

Lance un largo suspiro y dije -Este va ser un muy largo año escolar-

Para cuando acabamos nuestra conversación, el salón ya estaba lleno, y un Medicham entro, El maestro Medicham...

Nos enseño cosas que probablemente ya sabes, así que saltémonos la aburrida clase y vayamos al siguiente evento importante, ¡El recreo! en este fue donde comenzó mi relación con esta panda de . . . amigos

-Así que... Ustedes son nuevos, ¿huh?- Dijo Skitty

-Sep, Yo y Munchlax- Dijo Chimchar, Siendo algo discreta con Skitty, realmente no-se por-que

-¡Ustedes se parecen mucho a mis luchadores favoritos! ¡El genial Mascara de Fuego y El increíble Ronquido de Acero!- Dijo Totodile, Con su emoción ya casi característica

-S...Son mis luchadores favoritos también- Dijo Riolu, Rompiendo un poco con su timidez

-Ronquido de Acero es genial, pero Mascara De Fuego es un Idiota!- Dijo Chimchar, Haciendo que Riolu y Totodile se sorprendan y Que Skitty riera

-¿P...Por que dices eso? M...Mascara de Fuego es genial...- Dijo Riolu, con toda la valentía que podía sacar

Tuve que intervenir para no dejar mal a mi Buena amiga Chimchar -Déjame explicar, mi amiga Chimchar, ella es Hija de Mascara de Fuego- Al terminar esa frase Riolu estaba mas que sorprendida, y Totodile estaba llenando de Preguntas a Chimchar...

Para librarse del problema de las preguntas, esta dijo -Pues, adivina que, Amigo Totodile, ¡Ese Munchlax es el hijo del Unico Ronquido de Acero!-

Totodile obviamente vino a mi a llenarme de Preguntas, y rápidamente riolu rompiendo su característica timidez también me lleno de preguntas, Curiosamente Skitty se acerco un poco al grupo que me llenaba de preguntas aunque no dijo nada

Y bueno, decirte mas de ese año escolar seria un suplicio, mejor Comencemos con los sucesos del siguiente año, muy importan...

-¡Están aquí!- Grito Mi buen amigo Feraligator -¡Hay que huir!

Bueno... Ehm... ¡Adiós! Te prometo que los siguientes sucesos sera...

-¡Ahí están! ¡atrapen-los ya!- Grito una Voz masculina muy fuerte

Momento de irme... ¡Adiós!

-Fin del Capitulo Dos-


	3. Yo, El Siguiente Año y El bosque

Bueno... conseguí algo de tiempo, para seguir contándote mi historia, bueno, la ultima vez te dije que te iba contar sobre lo importante del año anterior, ¡y así es! . . . ¿por donde debería comenzar? ¡Ah, ya se!

Era un cálido día, ya había pasado un año desde que comencé en la escuela, justamente ese día lo tenia libre, así que todo el grupo de "Amigos" van a venir a mi casa, ¿que puedo decir? iba ser divertido... Ah, un pequeño aviso del futuro, no lo fue...

La primera en llegar fue Riolu, llevaba un lazo verde y parecía algo tierna, Después de un rato, llego Totodile, Con una mochila, no sabia que había dentro de la mochila, hablamos un poco sobre muchas cosas, pero cuando salio a la luz el tema de mi padre... ellos se mostraron extremadamente fanáticos

-¿Y-y donde esta tu padre?- Dijo Riolu, con su ya típico tartamudeo, pero con la ilusión que se desbordaba por sus ojos

-¿¡Esta aquí, cierto!?- Dijo Totodile, casi gritando

-Cálmate... si, esta aquí- En lo que decía eso había llegado mi buena(y sarcásticamente encantadora) Skitty.

Antes de continuar, debería explicar mi relación con Skitty... Mientras que todos los demás aplican a tontos, ella aplica a Inteligencia muy superior a la del promedio, lamentablemente, usa su prodigiosa inteligencia en Sarcasmo y Bromas.

-Hola, Compañeros- Dijo, con una voz muy neutra, la voz que hacia cuando iba a hacer una de sus jugarretas, y la que ya Conocíamos muy bien

Seré sincero, Totodile y Chimchar apenas confiaban en Skitty, pero aun así podían llamarla amiga, pero Riolu era un caso contrario, se llevaban muy mal, creo que podría decir que se odiaban... si, se que sonara raro, un pokemon tímido con pocos amigos como Riolu Odiando a Una posible nueva amistad, pero hasta mi entendimiento, se llevaban realmente mal por una razón que desconocía...

-Hola, Skitty- Dije, algo intrigado por lo que estaba planeando esta vez

-¡Hey! ¡Skitty, Munchlax nos va presentar a su padre!- Dijo Totodile, muy emocionado

-Ya veo- Dijo Skitty, lo mas amable posible, aunque al ver a Riolu obviamente se enojo, intentado disimular su enojo dijo -¿Y cuando nos los vas a presentar?-

-Saben... creo que tenemos un serio problema, ustedes nunca escuchan lo que digo, empecemos por el hecho de que nunca dije que lo iba a presentar, y por el amor de cualquier cosa en este mundo no me interrumpan mientras ha. . . - Antes de terminar la frase, Chimchar apareció, interrumpiéndome, Llego con su padre

-¡Hola!- Dijo Chimchar cuando llego, estaba emocionada, esta seria por así decirlo nuestra primera reunión fuera de la escuela con nuestro grupo de amigos

Pero no dio tiempo a explicar que íbamos a hacer por-que Totodile estaba llenando de preguntas al papa de Chimchar, y Riolu solo lo veía con ilusión

-S-Señor yo lo ad-admiro mucho- Dijo Totodile, robando el típico tartamudeo de Riolu.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Infernape, con una sonrisa

Fueron como veinte minutos de preguntas, pero justo cuando parecía que iba terminar, Mi padre aparece, ¿Es necesario explicar que Estuvimos una bendita hora esperando a que Totodile, y poco después de que llegara mi padre, Riolu, hicieran todas sus preguntas? No, no quieres saberlas y yo no quiero recordarlas, Cuando por-fin nuestros padres se fueron a conversar, decidimos, o mejor dicho, ellos decidieron ir al Bosque que estaba detrás de mi casa, Pero, obviamente sin el conocimiento de nuestros padres, ese lugar es un calvario, no nos dejarían ir, hay Pokemon Primitivos... ¿que no sabes que es un Pokemon primitivo? . . . Bueno... tomemos un descanso de la historia y déjame explicarte

Un Pokemon primitivo no es un pokemon que vivió en el pasado y repentinamente volvió a aparecer aunque se creía que estaba extinto, esos son llamados Fosiles, ni idea del porque, Un Pokemon Primitivo es un Pokemon que sigue con el pensamiento de Supervivencia heredado desde los tiempos anteriores a la revolución, usualmente viven en tribus o en lo salvaje comiendo bayas, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, son agresivos con todo pokemon que represente una amenaza para ellos, osea, cualquier pokemon... básicamente un suicidio para niños como nosotros, obviamente me opuse a la idea...

-Nope- dije, lo mas neutro posible -Chimchar, tu sabes perfectamente lo que hay ahí y lo peligroso que es...-

Chimchar respondió con -No me importa, tu vienes con nosotros-

-No quiero- Dije, otra vez, esta vez con un tono mas molesto -No iré-

-¡Vienes por-que yo lo digo!- Dijo, con una clara señal de enojo

-¡Parecen pareja!- Dijo, Skitty, Con un tono bromista, ella ya había bromeado con ese tema anteriormente, nuestras constantes peleas nos hacían parecer pareja, o al menos eso decía ella

-¡N-no!- Dijo Chimchar, muy sonrojada

-¡Si es cierto!- Dijo Totodile, uniéndose a la broma, por alguna razón que desconozco, Riolu no se unió, nunca se unía a una broma de Skitty, pero esta vez era diferente, me miraba con una mirada indescifrable, cuando se dio cuenta que me percate de su mirada, esta volteo a ver hacia otro lado, sonrojada y fingiendo que no me había mirado

-¡No importa!- Dijo Chimchar, casi gritando, bajo su tono de voz al percatarse de que podría atraer la atención de nuestros padres si gritaba -Iremos y punto-

y después de un rato, ya estábamos en rumbo al bosque, obviamente que íbamos en contra de mi voluntad . . . ¿quieres saber como me convencieron? me amenazaron que si no iba, le contarían a mi padre que había aprendido comprado un movimiento, sep, había comprado un movimiento ¿Razón? ir mucho mas rápido por las calles y llegar mas rápido a la escuela, el movimiento era Desenrollar, Pero bueno, en unos diez minutos ya habíamos llegado al bosque

-así que... ¿esto es el bosque?- Dijo Skitty, con cierto miedo que dejo notar

-N-No deberíamos estar aquí...- Dijo Riolu, mas asustada de lo que estaba comúnmente

-¡Vamos! ¡No se ve tan peligroso!- Respondió Totodile, Mucho mas emocionado, posiblemente el éxtasis por estar en un lugar prohibido

-¡Si!- Dijo Chimchar en respuesta a Totodile

-Si morimos, es todo culpa suya...- Dije, lo mas neutro que pude, al momento en el que termine mi frase, todos habían volteado a verme, todos dejando notar el miedo que deberían haber mostrado desde el principio

-Cállate, no nos va a pasar nada- Me respondió Chimchar -Vamos- Dijo y comenzó a adentrarse al bosque, obligándonos a seguirla

Después de seguirla por un estimado de veinte minutos, ya todos habían perdido el miedo y comenzaron a divertirse, Vimos bayas que nunca antes habíamos visto, Encontramos un pequeño lago muy bonito, hasta nos encontramos con algunos pokemon, todos civilizados y corteses, solo había una cosa, todos nos advertían que no avanzáramos, entre el pokemon que mas destaco fue un Torkoal, el cual nos advirtió que había muchos peligros adelante, y eso fue lo que hizo que Chimchar quisiera avanzar mas, Fue cuando llegamos a un barranco con un puente que se veía muy inestable

-No podemos cruzar por ahí...- Dije -Lo mejor sera volver...-

-¡No!- respondió Chimchar, casi gritando -¡Cruzaremos!-

-¡Nope!- Dije, me estaba empezando a preocupar aun mas de lo que ya estaba

-Si, y tu seras el primer en cruzar- me Respondió Chimchar

Nos quedamos callados durante un minuto, rápidamente, use desenrollar para escapar de las personas que me querían obligara Pasar por ese puente, Lamentablemente, no me dio tiempo para coger la suficiente velocidad, y chimchar ya me tenia entre sus manos, preparada para quemarme si me negaba, intente escapar, pero me mantenía agarrado, lo único que pude hacer es gritar

-¡Ayuda! ¡Unos idiotas me van a orillar a la muerte!- Grite, con la fuerza de mil Charizards, pero nadie vino

-¡Cállate!- Dijo Chimchar -No te pasara nada...-

-Si muero, que quede en sus memorias que ustedes me mataron...- Dije, en de la forma mas seria posible

Era momento de la verdad, la orilla entre la vida y la muerte, y lo peor, en ella por culpa de mi bola de . . . "amigos", y así, cruce el puente, el puente rechinaba y se mecía de un lado al otro, cuando estaba a la mitad del puente...

-¡Giiiiiih!- Un horroroso grito se pudo escuchar del otro lado de puente, rápidamente, volví de donde vine, usando desenrollar para llegar lo mas rapido posible cuando llegue, me choque con Totodile, no hubo tiempo para quejas de dolor por el miedo a lo que había provocado ese grito

Rápidamente todos salimos corriendo lo mas rápido que podíamos, pero cuando voltee para ver atrás, algo nos estaba siguiendo... Era un Skarmory, que venia corriendo... no estaba volando, no me pareció extraño en ese momento, pero pensándolo bien, es muy extraño, Su velocidad igualaba a la de Chimchar, la mas rápida de nuestro grupo

-Aaghaaaaaagh!- El Skarmory lanzo otro grito, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me atrapo...

Es el fin, pensé, estaba deseando con todo mis fuerzas que no me pasara nada, pero cuando creía que me iba matar, me susurro algo al oído

-Haec in posterum quod chose- Dijo, me soltó y salio corriendo hacia el puente, intente levantarme, pero me comenzó a doler la cabeza, el dolor iba en aumento hasta que vi algo, una alucinación o algo por el estilo

Era una cueva, había magma por todas partes, la cueva comenzó a temblar, y una enorme cosa color rojo se comenzaba a levantar... un grito enorme se elevo por los cielos y de repente... Nada, simplemente recobre la conciencia, estaba tirado en el pasto del bosque, rodeado por mis "amigos", estaban llorando, cuando abro los ojos...

-Hey...- Dije, de repente sus caras cambiaron de tristeza a sorpresa, y de Sorpresa a Felicidad

-L-Lo siento... nos fuimos corriendo y te dejamos atrás...- Dijo Riolu, aun quitándose las lagrimas

-Nah, no se preocupen...- Dije, intentando disimular mi ira... lamentablemente, falle -¿Saben? Nunca creí que les diría esta forma pero ustedes son unos . . . ¡Idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!-

Después de un largo camino de regreso a mi casa, sin mencionar a mis padres que estuve al punto de la muerte, me fui a dormir, pensando en lo que paso con ese Skarmory...

-Y ese Skarmory fue el inicio del problema, ojala nunca hubiera seguido a esos idiotas... pero bueno ahora te contare so- . . .- Antes de poder terminar mi frase, fui interrumpido por Skitty

-Ehm... Chicos, ¡tenemos problemas!- Dijo, dejando de lado su tono sarcástico y mostrando su muy inusual tono de miedo

uh oh... ¡bueno! ¡Hora de huir! ¡Adiós!

Nota del Autor: me tomo un laaaargo rato, pero termine el Capitulo 3, Tranquilos, no me he muerto... Aun... pero de todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, ¡adieu!


	4. Yo, la Adolescencia y El Viaje

¡Y saltamos de la niñez a la adolescencia!

bueno, antes de comenzar, debería contar algunas cosas, para ponernos en un año especifico, han pasado siete años desde el ataque del Skarmory, así es, ahora tenemos doce años, un salto muy grande temporalmente, pero bueno... Pocas cosas han cambiado desde esos días y con muy poca importancia... ah como por ejemplo de algo con poca importancia, ahora el grupo de amigos mas parece un grupo de gente que se odia sin una razón especifica pero se siguen juntando por-que no tienen mas gente con quien reunirse...

Empecemos como han cambiado las relaciones entre nosotros... Chimchar ahora odia a Riolu y ya no confía tanto en Skitty como lo hacia, Riolu sigue odiando a Skitty y ahora también odia a Chimchar y al parecer, Skitty no odia a nadie... ¿que? ah, yo y Totodile, bueno comencemos por el hecho de que ahora no es un Totodile, Ahora es un Croconaw, y antes de que preguntes, Si, casi todos han evolucionado, Chimchar es una Monferno y Skitty una Delcatty, Por excepcion de Riolu y yo que no hemos evolucionado, pero bueno, ¿mis relaciones con los demas? No han cambiado, Me sigo llevando medianamente bien con todos, y Croconaw también... Pero bueno, el cambio a la adolescencia no solo cambio las relaciones y apariencias de algunos, también las personalidades, Delcatty antes era una bromista inofensiva... ahora es una bromista sadista, antes de que pidas explicaciones sobre esto, tranquilo, en esta pagina contare muchas cosas que cambiaron, pero bueno, sigamos con los cambios, Croconaw antes era un Niño energético y juguetón, ahora es un Adolescente energético y Juguetón, básicamente, el no cambio casi nada, Riolu ahora es mucho menos Timida, pero sin duda no fue un cambio para bien, ahora odia a muerte a Monferno y mucho mas que antes a Delcatty, Monferno ahora es mucho mas rebelde, celosa, posesiva, exigente, man-dona, y ademas, odia a cualquier persona que le lleve la contraria... Ahora es una persona muy poco amable... de todas formas... los problemas iban a comenzar muy pronto...

-¡Despierta!- Grito la característica chillona voz de Monferno, quemándome y gritándome para que me despierte -¡Hora de ir a la escuela!-

Lance un grito de dolor al ser quemado por un fuego abrasador y le respondí -¡No era necesario quemarme!- en un grito con algo de furia

-¡De otra forma no te despiertas, idiota!- Dijo, un poco molesta

Rápidamente me levante y cogí mi mochila, una mochila color negra que compre hace dos días, para empezar el infierno conocido como Secundaria...

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos ahora, es muy tarde, deben ser las Nueve y media...- Dijo Monferno, como si no le importara

-¡¿Nueve y Media?!- Grito, desesperado por no llegar tarde mi primer día -¡¿Que estuviste haciendo antes de despertarme!? ¡¿Quedarte viéndome dormir?!- Dije, para bajar algo la tensión

Monferno se puso roja como un tomate y se quedo callada... En esos momento hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que ella respondió -No...- aunque se notaba de lejos que mentía, tal vez en ese momento debería haberle preguntado por que lo hizo exactamente, pero no tenia el tiempo o el interés para eso, Usando desenrollar Salí rápidamente de mi casa, sin tomar desayuno, mis padres deberían haber salido a sus respectivos trabajos, ni pude llevar comida para la escuela, pero en ese momento no me importaba... llegue, para cuando llegue a la escuela El profesor de Educación Física, Machamp, No nos dejo entrar, pero por buena suerte nuestra, no fuimos los únicos con el dudoso honor de llegar tarde, ¡estaba todo el grupo! Riolu se encontraba, sentada con una mirada algo apenada por haber llegado tarde, estaba parada en la entrada, Croconaw y Delcatty estaban sentados, no parecían ni inmutarse por haber llegado tarde, pero había algo que me molestaba, en los Ojos de Croconaw y Delcatty se reflejaba un brillo de que estaban planeando algo, pero decidí ignorarlo en ese momento, me senté entre Croconaw y Riolu, y los salude

-Buenos días, Chicos- Dije, algo deprimido por no poder entrar mi primer día

Croconaw soltó una pequeña risita y respondió en un -Hola-

Riolu levanto la mano en señal de saludo, algo sonrojada, a pesar de haber perdido la timidez hacia casi todos, conmigo se seguía sonrojando, Ni la menor idea del por que

-Buenos dias, Mi buen Amigo Munchlax, y buenos días a usted también, Monferno- Dijo Delcatty, al Ver a Monferno solo pude ver una respuesta hecha por su mano... al ver sus ojos vi que tenia el mismo brillo que tenían Delcatty y Croconaw, Ellos tres planeaban algo... desde el primer capitulo andaba diciendo que los problemas iban a ser grandes... pero aquí amigos... aquí es donde todo Comenzó, este mismo día.

-¿Ustedes también llegaron tarde?- Dije, algo confundido de la conveniencia de que todos llegáramos tarde

-Si, pero hoy va ser el día que cambie nuestras vidas, compañero Munchlax- Dijo Delcatty, con una gran sonrisa

-De que estas ha . . . - Antes de poder terminar, Monferno me tiro un extraño polvo Verde a la cara que saco de una pequeña bol-sita con el dibujo de un breloom y caí en un profundo sueño

Cuando caí en mi profundo sueño solo pude pensar en una cosa... ¿¡Que Rayos esta pasando!? Me confié al ver caras conocidas y iba hacia un destino desconocido... al caer dormido tuve un sueño muy extraño, este trataba de una ciudad muy grande, muy diferente al pequeño pueblo en el que vivo... y repentinamente desperté, estaba dormido en paja y algo me daba la sensación de que estaba avanzando lentamente, mientras veía para arriba, solo veía un techo con una tela marrón cubriendo cualquier entrada de la luz del día... o de la noche, cuando intente moverme me percate de que estaba amarrado, no podía moverme, al ver a otro lado Vi que mi buena amiga Riolu también estaba amarrada, también dormida, al ver alrededor también me fije que mi amiga de la infancia, Monferno estaba despierta, viendo por una ventana con una mirada rebosante de felicidad, al verme despertar me saludo

-Buenos días, Munchlax- Dijo Monferno, con mucha felicidad

-Monferno dime ahora mismo... ¡que has hecho!- Dije, con furia rebosante en constante aumento

-Sencillo, ¡he decidido que nos uniremos a los Exploradores!- Dijo, aun con mas felicidad

-¡¿Que?!- Dije, ahora si asustado -¡No podemos! ¡Tenemos prohibido unirnos al Club de futuros exploradores!-

-Bueno, Sencillo, Nos movemos a la Capital- Dijo una voz que reconocí al instante, Era Delcatty

-¡Que!- Grite en una combinación de Furia y Miedo

-Es genial ¿no?- Dijo otra voz que reconocí al instante, Era Croconaw

-Dios mio, ¡que han hecho!- Dije, solo para decir unos segundos después- Delcatty, ¡¿que maldita idea les has metido en la cabeza?!-

-Bueno, no fue mi idea...- Dijo obviamente mintiendo, Esta vez la broma de Delcatty había llegado muy lejos, les había metido una idea a Monferno y a Croconaw

-¡¿Y nuestras familias?!- Dije con toda la furia que saque desde mi corazon

-Son unos inútiles- Dijo Monferno, con algo de resentimiento contra su padre -Ademas, No nos dejaron unirnos al club de exploradores...-

-Okay... digamos que eso esta bien... Monferno, amiga, una pregunta... ¡¿Tu sabes como funciona el mundo?! ¡¿Tenemos dinero?! ¡¿o alguien que nos reciba?!- Grite, Despertando a Riolu en el proceso, la cual entro en panico al verse a si misma amarrada, pero sin decir nada, seguí mi conversación con Monferno

-Si, ¡tenemos 40,000 Poké!- Dijo Monferno, aun mas feliz -¡Se los robe a papa!-

-En realidad...- Dijo Delcatty, con una sonrisa preocupada -Con Los objetos que compramos, el polvo para dormir a dos pokemon durante un día y la caravana solo nos quedan... déjame ver... 1000 Pokés-

Un silencio inundo la caravana, lo habían echado a perder, estábamos a punto de llegar a una ciudad desconocida, sin un lugar donde dormir, sin dinero, siendo solo niños y sin la posibilidad de volver... Antes de que algo pudiera decirse, Monferno dijo -¡Saldremos de esta! ¡Solo debemos unirnos a los Exploradores!-

-Monferno, Juro que cuando me desamarre te haré trizas...- Dije, con el tono mas neutro que pude, aunque salio muy amenazante

-Relájate, Munchlax, Encontraremos la forma de salir de esta...- Dijo Monferno

-Estamos muertos...- Dijo Riolu, al borde de las lagrimas

-¡Vamos! ¡Sean positivos!- Dijo Croconaw, con su felicidad característica

-¡Si! ¿Que puede salir mal?- Dijo Delcatty, al borde de la risa

No tenia mas sentido discutir, Decidí dormir esperando que todo sea un mal sueño,pero lamentablemente, no lo fue... ahora nos encontrábamos en camino a la capital, nuevas aventuras nos aguardaban, y eso significaba, mas problemas, conoceríamos muchos nuevos pokemon y trabajaríamos juntos para salir adelante, en lo que la caravana avanzaba solo podía pensar, Ojala nunca hubiera conocido a esta bola de tarados... El miedo creciente Mio y de Riolu se contrastaba con la felicidad de los demás del grupo, y antes de que pudiera pensar o tener otro sueño, ya estábamos a punto de llegar a la capital...

Mientras Lucario y Monferno duermen en mi barriga, yo voy terminando otro capitulo de este diario... tuve tiempo para escribir esto después de encontrar una Zona segura donde escondernos, esperemos poder descansar por un buen tiempo... Uno no creería lo rápido que son los Pokemon Legendarios... De todos modos, A partir de ahora no habrá mas saltos temporales, contare semana por semana todos los sucesos que nos llevaron hasta aquí hasta que lleguemos a la situación en la que me encuentro... Bueno, Nos veremos luego.


	5. Yo, La Ciudad y El Trabajo

Nota del escritor (/)Antes de comenzar... Se que estuve desaparecido por un tiempo, y pues... podría dar mil excusas, pero para ser sincero, me encontré con el peor enemigo del nerd, Un juego difícil, para ser mas exactos, Dwarf fortress, yo digo, ¿por-que los gatos pueden generar una explosión de gatos en este juego que te baja todos los FPS y cuando los FPS vuelven tu fortaleza ya esta destruida? no le encuentro el sentido, osa- . . ah, cierto, el episodio. (/)

Ah... la Vida de los adultos... Trabajar para Comer y tener un Lugar donde dormir, Comer y Dormir para vivir... Horrible... Bueno, usualmente aquí vendría un Salto temporal... pero como dije anteriormente, a partir de Aquí no habrá mas saltos temporales... Pero bueno, Comencemos justo cuando faltaba poco antes de que llegáramos a la ciudad...

Un largo y frió silencio se Expandía por toda la caravana, Nadie quería hablar, aproveche ese tiempo en Silencio para desamarrar a Riolu, la cual apenas desate...

-¡Bien hecho, Idiota!- Dijo Riolu En dirección de Monferno, Sacando Una furia que rara vez se le veía -Tenias que Meternos en este problema ¿¡Cierto!?-

-¡Al menos yo tengo ambiciones! ¡No como cierta Persona que apenas puede hablar!- Respondió Monferno, también enojada, sacando el Hecho de que muchas veces Riolu tartamudeaba, Cuando esto se mencionaba en forma despectiva hacia Riolu, esta se enojaba mucho

-¡Al menos Tengo auto-control! ¡Estúpida!- Dijo Riolu, mucho mas enojada que antes, Mientras tanto, Croconaw, Delcatty y Yo solo nos quedamos viendo la pelea, sabiendo que no se podía detener

Monferno se sintió muy ofendida, lo suficiente para decir -¡Ni te quería traer! ¡Solo eres un estorbo!-

había que pararlas, terminarían diciendo cosas peores -Cálmense las dos... pelear no solucionara nada...- Dije, lo mas calmado posible, aunque quería darle la Razón a Riolu

-¡Cállate!- Me grito Monferno -¡No hay nada que solucionar! ¡Llegaremos a la Ciudad y nos uniremos a los exploradores!-

Justo antes de que pudiera responder, la Caravana paro y Un Blaziken abrió la puerta y dijo -Ya llegamos- en una voz algo fuerte, Mientras bajábamos se sentía el Odio entre Monferno y Riolu, con miradas De odio entre ellas dos, mientras bajábamos las maletas llenas de cosas que "necesitábamos" Croconaw me susurro...

-Oye... se siente un ambiente algo... Pesado- Susurro hacia mi

-No hay nada que hacer, esas dos se odian...- Respondí susurrando, esperando que ni Riolu ni Monferno nos escucharan

-Tendremos que encontrar una forma de que se lleven bien...- Respondió, otra vez susurrando

Intente pensar en una situación donde Monferno y Riolu se llevaran aunque sea un poco bien... Mi imaginación no da para tanto, decidí responderla a Croconaw con un -¿Crees que sea posible?-

Comenzamos a Caminar, sin lugar a donde ir, rápidamente nos habíamos perdido, Pero todo fue de mal a Peor cuando le preguntamos a Un Alakazam que pasaba por la calle sobre donde se encuentra el Lugar de Exploradores...

-¿Exploradores? Meh, eso es Ilegal por aquí, así que ya no hay una sede en este lugar- Dijo El Alakazam y continuo su camino

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, y por primera vez en mi vida me di cuenta de algo, Siempre me meto en problemas por estos idiotas, Por primera vez, sentí Ira en contra de mis entre muchas comillas, amigos

-Idiotas...- Dije, algo Enojado

-¿Que?- Dijo Monferno, viéndome algo enojada

-¿¡Por-que no pueden pensar en sus acciones antes de hacerlas!?- Grite, Ignorando el hecho de que había algunas personas al-rededor -¿¡Son tontos acaso!?-

-Ehm... Munchlax, cálmate, La gente nos esta viendo- Dijo Delcatty, Por primera vez la vi algo nerviosa

\- . . . ¿Por-que no podemos tener una vida normal?- Dije, sacándome lo que sentía -Estaba perfectamente bien en mi hogar, pero noooooooo... secuestremos a Munchlax, que gran idea...-

Monferno me vio y me dijo -Tu me prometiste que nos uniríamos a los Exploradores...- te seré sincero, esperaba furia por su parte, pero, mas parecía... triste

-Monferno, te diré la verdad, creía que te olvidarías de ese tema, pero al final terminaste trayéndome a...- Me quede callado un rato, y me percate de que si había gente viéndonos, me relaje un poco -Mira, ya no hay exploradores, tendremos que buscar un lugar donde dormir y de ahí veremos como salimos de esta...-

-Si, siempre salimos de las malas situaciones ¡Esta no sera la diferencia! ¡de seguro encontramos un lugar donde dormir!- Dijo Croconaw, y tenia mucha razón, Encontramos el lugar perfecto para dormir, ¡Un Callejón oscuro!

Bienvenidos al Callejón Oscuro, un lugar perfecto para vivir, si miran a su derecha podrán ver paredes mal pintadas de color Gris y a la Izquierda también, pero lo que importa es lo cómodo, Tenemos del mejor concreto del mundo, Diez de Diez, lo malo es la sanidad, tus posibilidades de adquirir una enfermedad son del sesenta por ciento, pero todo lo vale por el increíble precio de alquiler de cero Pokes, Aunque no me molestaría un Lugar donde esconderme del frió... ¿Que paso con los Mil Pokes Sobrantes? ah, fácil... ¡LOS DEJAMOS EN LA CARRETA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA, QUE GRACIOSO! ¡¿CIERTO?! . . . casi mato a Delcatty cuando dijo eso...

Aunque... durante la noche paso algo curioso...

-...No puedo dormir...- Se me acerco Riolu y me lo dijo susurrante, al verla note que estaba temblando -...Tengo frió...-

Cuando mire al rededor me percate de varias cosas, Monferno dormía normal, su Cola no le dejaba pasar frió, Delcatty no se encontraba por ningún lado y a Croconaw ni le importaba el frió...

-Yo también... ¿Ahora que?- Dije en respuesta

\- . . . ¿P-Puedo abrazarte?- Dijo Riolu, Roja como un tomate -S-Se que suena raro, pero...-

-No te preocupes, solo hazlo- No me importaba, sinceramente, le comprendía, ella tampoco quería estar metida en esta situación, y así, dormí abrazado con Riolu...

Tuve un sueño extraño, Estaba rodeado en llamas, pero no me sentía asustado, se sentía cómodo... al principio... Después comenzó a arder un poco... después comenzó a doler mucho... y desperté, en llamas -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡FUEGO!- Me levante rápidamente y salte encima de Croconaw, que me estaba viendo confundido -¡APAGAME!- este rápidamente uso una Pistola de Agua, apagan-dome y salvándome de las llamas... me salve por poco, cuando me relaje, note que era de día, y que al parecer, Riolu y Monferno estaban peleando...

-¡¿Y que?!- Escuche proveniente de Monferno

-¡¿Encima preguntas?! ¡Eres prácticamente una Socio-pata!- Grito en respuesta Riolu, furiosa

Me preguntaba que pasaba hasta que Delcatty se me acerco por atrás y me susurro -Llevan así desde hace Cinco minutos, sorprendente-mente estuviste en Llamas durante Trece minutos sin reaccionar, Durmiendo- Quería saltar sobre Monferno de la rabia que tenia, pero, decidí quedarme callado y ver la pelea

-¡Ni se que significa eso!- Grito Monferno en respuesta, aun furiosa

-Ya paren...- Dije, esperando parar esta pelea innecesaria -Aun tenemos que ver que vamos a hacer hoy...-

Las dos me vieron a mi, parecía que iban a decir o hacer algo, pero, simplemente se quedaron calladas, Pero Delcatty dijo algo -¿Ahora que haremos?-

-Pues... lo natural seria ir algún lugar donde haya un Adulto responsable y que nos mande de vuelta a casa así...- Delcatty me interrumpio

-No podemos- Dijo Delcatty

\- . . . ¿Por?- Dije en respuesta

-Bueno... Técnicamente somos Inmigrantes ilegales en esta ciudad, Si vamos a pedir ayuda, probablemente nos envien a cualquier lugar menos a nuestro hogar- Dijo, Con una expresión Neutra

-Maravilloso... ¿Ahora que?- Dije, sorprendente-mente tranquilo, ni yo se la razón, pero creo que ya no puedo estar mas enojado de lo que estaba anteriormente, ya no tengo furia

Croconaw dijo -Podríamos buscar un Trabajo y tener algunos Pokes para vivir- de una forma Sorprendente-mente madura

-¿Quien va querer darle trabajo a Niños?- Dijo Riolu, Un poco mas tranquila, pero en su voz se sentía un deje de Resentimiento

-Pues, lo obvio es que vaya Munchlax a Pedir Trabajo- Dijo Monferno, al parecer, aun algo enojada

-Si, creo que es l... ¡¿POR-QUE YO?!- Grite, al percatarme de lo que Monferno había dicho

-Por mas que me duela admitirlo, Creo que Monferno tiene razón, Eres el mas Lógico y Maduro aquí- Dijo Riolu, en Respuesta a mi pregunta

-¿Saben que? Voy a ir, Pero si aparezco muerto o algo peor, que esto quede en su conciencia para siempre- Dije, Intentado que sonara en broma, pero al parecer, mis bromas o son muy oscuras, o no se entienden... ¿La razón por la que creo esto? Pues mis amigos me vieron con caras preocupadas

Y así, salí en busca de un trabajo... y vaya que lo encontré...

Comencé a caminar para quien sabe donde, estuve un buen rato caminando por una calle bonita, varios Pokemon, entre ellos curiosamente vi a un Gyarados dando panfletos para una clase del control de Ira... Curioso... ademas de eso, no encontré nada, en todos los lugares en el que me acerque a pedir trabajo, o me decían que era muy joven, o me decian que mi especie no esta adaptada a este tipo de trabajos, o directamente se reían en mi cara... Aunque, todo cambio cuando fui a los barrios bajos, las calles estaban mas descuidadas, había uno que otro Pokemon que me miraba con cara de Mala muerte, Y hasta creo que mas de uno planeaba hacerme algo horrible... pero de repente vi un edificio en mal estado, como todos los otros, pero con una simple diferencia, había un cartel que decía

"Se Busca Repartidor, Preferiblemente joven, Bien pagado, Sabado y Domingo libres, Mas info. dentro del edificio"

Y el destino me sonrío, perfecto, sonaba como un buen trabajo para mi, al principio estaba algo intimidado por el aspecto del edificio, Pero al final entre... El edificio tenia mucha basura dentro, Justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarme, Un Seviper salto sobre mi...

Con una voz algo rasposa grito -¡EREZ DE LA POLIZIA! ¡¿ZZIERTO?!- Estaba claramente en pánico y... ¿espera? ¿por-que dice Zeta en vez de Ce y eSe?

-¡N-No! ¡Vine por el Trabajo!- Grite, algo asustado de lo que era capaz de hacer

-Ah... ¿Por-que no lo dijiste antes, ZZhico?- Dijo, Soltándome y relajándose en el proceso -Mira, No hay tiempo, si vas a trabajar en esto, tienes que empezar hoy mismo y llevar esto al siguiente lugar- Dijo, lanzándome con su cola un Paquete con un Papel pegado encima con unas letras escritas, obviamente haciendo alusión a una calle

-¿Que d- . . .- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, El Seviper me interrumpió

-Zin Preguntaz, Solo entrégalo y te pago- Dijo

Ni sabia que estaba pasando, pero ya ni me importaba, salí del Edificio abandonado y pedí instrucciones a un Blastoise que se veía lo suficientemente amable para ayudarme, aunque este me advirtió -Deberías no ir para allá, Muchacho, Es un lugar peligroso- Aunque... de todas maneras me dirigí a esa calle

Entre mas llegaba, mas me daba cuenta del por-que decían que esta calle es peligrosa, varios Pokemon tipo Lucha con unos Ropajes Color Verde estaban repartidos por toda la calle, algunos de ellos se veían realmente peligrosos... Decidí no acercarme a ellos y entregar el Paquete, el lugar exacto era una Casa que se veía sorprendente-mente bien Cuidada, Decidí tocar la puerta, Un Hitmonchan abrió la puerta, y al ver el Paquete dijo -¿Te envió Seviper?-

Moví la cabeza de Arriba a Abajo y este me dijo -Muy bien... Toma- y me entrego otra caja, a penas me la dio, salí lo mas rápido que pude de esa calle y volví a la casa del Seviper, al entrar al apartamento, este al parecer no estaba, aunque repentinamente apareció de las sombras

-¿Te lo dieron?- Dijo, Con su voz rasposa

-Si, creo...- Dije, entregándole la caja

-Bien, Bien, Chico, Para ser tu primera vez, no volviste Dañado o Llorando, ezo demuestra que tienez material para esto- Dijo, acto seguido procedió a darme un sobre sellado -Aqui ezta tu paga, Chico, si quierez mas trabajo, vuelve mañana- dijo, Echándome de la casa con su Cola

Todos estos sucesos, todo lo que había sucedido solo me dejaron decir una simple cosa -¿Que demonios acaba de pasar?-

Y aquí termino este Capitulo, Mientras miro al fuego, pensando en esos días me trae un poco de Nostalgia... Solo me hace preguntarme una sola cosa... ¿Como demonios termine en esta situación? Mientras vuelvo a Mirar el Fuego... que esta Tirando Moltres, un enorme pájaro de Fuego, intentado asarme a mi y a mis amigos...

Fin del Capitulo 5


	6. Capitulo Especial: Monferno

Hmmmmmmmm... No-se por donde empezar esto... ¿Tal-vez presentándome?

Soy una Monferno, y... bueno, Mi padre es Mascara de Fuego, el Infernape que es un Luchador Profesional, Mi madre es una Infernape también... Poco mas que explicar sobre eso, Tengo algunos hermanos e hermanas, pero mis padres casi nunca los mencionan, ni la menor idea del por-que... pero bueno... lo que importa es contar sobre mi situación actual, me encuentro con mi amigo de la infancia, un amigo de la escuela y dos molestias en una ciudad desconocida ¿Como terminamos así? Tranquilo, aun tengo que contarte mi Historia...

Obviamente, como cualquier Pokemon, nací y crecí en un pequeño pueblo, alejada del lugar donde trabaja mi padre, hasta donde se, la razón es para mantenernos alejados de la prensa, Pero si conozco a varios de los Compañeros de Trabajo de mi padre, incluyendo su Mejor Amigo, Ronquido de Acero, Un Snorlax muy conocido por todas partes... Pero eso no importa... Lo que importa de esta época es contarte como conocí a mi mejor amigo hasta la fecha, Munchlax, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... Mi padre me había llevado a la casa de su Amigo, Ronquido de Acero, para presentarme a su pequeño hijo... ¿Que puedo decir? Estaba muy emocionada, iba ser mi primer amigo, pero al mismo tiempo, Preocupada de que no nos lleváramos bien... Por buena suerte para mi, conectamos casi al instante, Pero eramos muy diferentes, hasta el día de hoy lo reconozco...

Mientras que el es Tranquilo y Piensa mas en cada acción, Yo soy mucho mas energética y Impulsiva... Pero eso no importa, Eramos amigos y eso era lo que importaba... Pero como cualquier niño, yo tenia un sueño, Unirme a los Exploradores o formar un equipo de rescate, era el sueño de cualquier niño... pero, un fatídico día...

-Iras a la escuela- Me dijo mi padre, mientras tomábamos el Desayuno, sin darle mucha importancia y leyendo el periodico

Me quede callada un rato... pero termine reaccionando -¡¿QUE?!- Tirando el plato al suelo y levantándome de mi silla, enojada

Mi padre y madre quedaron impactados por mi acción, pero mi padre dijo -Que iras a la Escuela... al PokeTallion, para ser mas exactos-

-¡YO QUIERO UNIRME A LOS EXPLORADORES!- Grite, enojada

-¡¿Y DEJAR QUE MI HIJA SEA UNA BUENA PARA NADA EN EL FUTURO?! ¡NO, GRACIAS!- Grito mi padre

Para que explicar que estuvimos una hora completa peleando, Mi madre simplemente nos ignoraba, Ella sabia que esa era la opción mas inteligente, hasta que nos paro y dijo -Oigan ¿No tenían que ir a la casa de Snorlax?-

Eso hizo que nuestra pelea parara... Hasta que salimos de la casa, donde continuamos peleando durante todo el camino, hasta que llegamos a la casa de Ronquido de Acero, a penas llegamos, fuimos recibidos por Snorlax y Munchlax, Intercambie unas palabras con mi padre y me metí rápidamente al cuarto de Munchlax donde este me pregunto

-Hey, Chimchar... ¿Que Sucede?- Este dijo, de una forma algo tímida

Estaba furiosa, tenia que desquitar mi ira con algo -¡¿Que que sucede?! ¡Mi padre me va enviar a la escuela!- Dije, al borde del Llanto

-Lo se, a mi también me van a enviar a la misma escuela que tu...- Este respondió, parecía algo afectado por verme llorar

-¡Yo quiero ser una Exploradora! ¡Quiero ir a rescatar otros Pokemon! ¡No quiero aprender tonterías!- No aguante mas mi furia y rápidamente agarre un Muñeco de Clefairy y lo Prendí en fuego con un Ascuas

Este Suspiro y me dijo -Mira, puedes aprender todo y unirte a los exploradores después de terminar la escuela- Buscando calmarme

Y por primera vez en mi vida, Salio un extraño sentimiento... No quería que Muchlax se alejara de mi... Se que suena raro, pero repentinamente salio, No se el por-que, pero ahí estaba... -Podemos...- Dije, Buscando apaciguar ese Sentimiento tan extraño -¿Tu vendrás conmigo cuando termine la escuela y me una a los exploradores?-

Este me respondió con un -Si, lo haré si no destruyes mas de mis juguetes...-

Algún extraño alivio salio de alguna parte y comencé a saltar de alegría -¡Genial! ¡Seremos los exploradores mas fuertes de todos!-

Munchlax comenzó a decir algo -Bueno, ahora cálmate y . . .- pero rápidamente lo interrumpí, Quería jugar a cualquier cosa

-¡Juguemos!- Salí corriendo de su cuarto muy feliz por-que ahora estoy calmada

Después de eso, pasaron algunos años, conocimos a un Grupo de amigos en la escuela... pero algo comenzó a molestarme mucho... Munchlax pasaba mucho tiempo con una Riolu, de alguna forma, hoy puedo aceptarlo, Tenia celos, pero en esos tiempos los negaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero supongo lo que hizo que hiciera cierta cosa para re-afirmar mi posición como la mejor amiga de Munchlax fue cierto día que estábamos paseando por la Ciudad, Todo iba Bien hasta que...

-Hey, Chimchar- me Susurro Skitty -¿No has notado que Munchlax y Riolu caminan por delante de nosotros juntos? hablando entre ellos como si no existiéramos-

Usualmente solo ignoraría a Skitty, sabia que estaba intentando provocarme, pero era verdad, Riolu y Munchlax caminaban juntos -¿Y Que?- Dije de la forma mas cortante posible, aunque obviamente sentía celos

-Casi parecen pareja ¿No crees?- Me volvió a Susurrar

Esta vez, algo extraño nació en mi, Celos, si, pero también Duda ¿Lo eran? y aunque no lo fueran, Munchlax es Mi mejor amigo, el debería estar hablando conmigo, no con otra persona que apenas vamos conociendo, Rápidamente me adelante y en voz alta le dije a Munchlax -Hey, Munchlax, tengamos una Pi-llamada-

Munchlax solo respondió con -Seh ¿Por-que no?- las reacciones de los otros eran muy Diferentes, Skitty sonreía, su plan había funcionado, Totodile estaba distraído, algo triste por-que había sacado una mala nota y ahora sus padres lo regañarían, aunque apuesto que si no estuviera tan distraído, habría pedido venir a la Pi-llamada, pero la reacción de Riolu era muy Curiosa, al Principio se veía sorprendida, pero después solo me miro con una Mirada que no Podía descifrar... Pero eso no Importa, nos Adelantamos a nuestro grupo de Amigos y Llegamos a la Casa de Munchlax, Ahí estaba mi Padre...

Debería Explicar Mejor la Relación de mi Padre y la Del Padre de Munchlax, Snorlax, Son Mejores amigos, si, pero Prácticamente el Padre de Munchlax es la Conciencia de mi padre, Muy parecido a la Relación actual que tengo con Munchlax, ellos Eran Amigos de la Infancia, y son Prácticamente como Agua y Lava, Mi Padre es Impulsivo, Casi no Piensa en sus acciones y Muy Inestable Emocionalmente, mientras que Snorlax es un Pokemon que Piensa en cada acción cuidadosamente, Muy Amable y Una persona que no Esperarías que fuera un Luchador, Creo que la Única Razón por la que Mi Padre y Yo no nos Peleamos a cada rato es por-que Snorlax sabe Calmarlo... Pero bueno...

-Buenas Tardes, Jóvenes- Dijo Snorlax, Estaba Sentado en su Sofá favorito, Mi Padre estaba sentado a su Lado, probablemente estaban Hablando

-Hola, Papa- Dijo Munchlax, de una Forma muy Relajada, Se Notaba de lejos la Buena Relacion que tenian ellos Dos, no solo por el Hecho de que a diferencia de mi Padre, El Padre de Munchlax no lo estaba viendo furioso, si no Que tenia una sonrisa enorme en su Cara... ni idea del Por-que

-Buenas- Respondí, Por mas que el Padre de Snorlax quisiera Parecer Serio, Mas lucia como Un Padre o Un Abuelo hablando -Veo que Estaban Hablando-

-Si- Respondió Snorlax, El Ambiente se Sentía Incomodo... Mi Padre no quería Hablarme por lo que había hecho esa Mañana... Hasta yo Admito que me pase

Pero De Repente, mi Padre hablo -Sin Duda Hablábamos, Hablábamos de como Munchlax es mucho mas Educado que tu y como Tu Deberías aprender de el- Dijo, Intentando sonar Serio, pero Se notaba que Seguía enojado

-Si... Si, Lo que sea, Oye, Viejo, Me voy a Quedar aquí, voy a Dormir con Munchlax- Al Decir eso, Los Tres me Miraron, Con Miradas y Reacciones Diferentes...

Mi Padre se había Quedado al Principio Sorprendido, pero necesitaron pasar unos Segundos para que su Cara se quedara al Borde de la Explosión de Furia, Munchlax me vio, Algo Sonrojado, y Snorlax se Estaba intentando aguantar la Risa, No Entendía lo que pasaba, Así que dije -¿Que?-

El Padre de Snorlax soltó una Carcajada y dijo -Siempre Supe que eran muy Apegados, Hasta hicimos Apuest- . . . - Rápidamente mi Padre le Tapo la Boca

-¡TE PUEDES QUEDAR! ¡PERO NADA RARO!- Dijo casi Gritando de Furia -¡Y TU!- Dijo, Señalando a Snorlax -¡HORA DE TRABAJAR!-

Rápidamente agarro a Snorlax y se lo llevo Corriendo fuera de la casa mientras Snorlax gritaba -¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

Munchlax y Yo nos quedamos Callados durante un breve momento, pero el Dijo -Así que... ¿Quieres hacer algo?- y así fue, Jugamos algún que otro Juego de mesa, Hicimos apuestas, Salimos a comprar comida chatarra, cosas básicas... todo iba bien hasta que...

-¿Ahora que?- Dijo Munchlax, algo aburrido

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, preguntarle si Riolu era su pareja, pero no tenia que ser tan obvio... así que tuve un pequeño plan... -¿Y si jugamos Verdad o Reto?-

-Okay...- Dijo Munchlax, probablemente sospechando -Tu comienzas-

-Entendido... ¿Verdad o Reto?- Pregunte, esperando a que eligiera verdad

-Reto- Dijo Munchlax... y lo creas o no, Estuvo Treinta turnos eligiendo Reto, y yo también eligiendo Retos, nadie quería decir una verdad... hasta que un turno

-Tu turno... otra vez- Dije, algo cansada

-Verdad- dijo el, Finalmente

Me emocione, Era la oportunidad perfecta, al fin había elegido verdad... y finalmente dije -¿Es Riolu tu pareja?-

Parece que Munchlax no le dio mucha importancia y dijo -No- Después lanzo un Bostezo y dijo -Bueno, tengo sueño, puedes quedarte despierta si quieres, pero procura no quemar nada... la ultima vez perdí mi juego favorito, Territorios Misteriosos y Dragonites... Aun quiero comprar la nu- . . .-

No te mentiré, lo estaba ignorando, estaba hablando cosas aburridas... pero no lo ignoraba por eso, lo ignoraba por-que mi mente era una explosión de emociones, Felicidad, Tranquilidad, Relajamiento, cosas normales que sentirías cuando te enteras que tu mejor amigo de toda la vida no se ha hecho pareja de una persona que te cae mal... Cuando deje de pensar, Munchlax ya no estaba ahí, posiblemente se fue a Dormir... Pero yo aun no tenia sueño, decidí sentarme un rato en el sofá, al pasar de un rato, me percate de algo... Ditto, la madre de Munchlax, estaba ahí

-Hola, Cariño- Dijo Ditto, con la voz que esperarías de una madre

Tal-vez ustedes no saben mucho de la madre de Munchlax, pero, básicamente, es una persona muy maternal, ademas de eso, sabe dar buenos consejos... pero no se dejen engañar, ella fue alguna vez una luchadora profesional... eso no importa ahora, solo seguiré contando

-Hola...- Dije, un poco extrañada de que no la había visto antes

-Veo que estuvieron jugando algunos juegos- Dijo, aun con esa voz maternal -Y ademas, vi que jugaban Verdad o Reto- Su voz paso de maternal a juguetona

Me sorprendí y tartamudee -Y-Yo... C-Como...-

Ella río y dijo -No te preocupes, Yo se como te puede confundir rápidamente- Ella dijo, dejándome algo confusa -El Amor funciona de una forma complicada, nunca sabes de quien te enamoraras- para cuando dijo ese, me sonroje como un tomate y estaba a punto de negar, pero para ese momento, ella ya había desaparecido...

Me quede un rato sentada, Pensando en lo que dijo... ¿Amor? ¿Por Munchlax? no puede ser ¿Cierto?... y aun si lo fuera... no quisiera arruinar nuestra relación de esa forma, Solo somos y seremos amigos.

Después muchas cosas pasaron... tal vez algún día explique como termine en esta situación, por ahora tengo que esperar a que Munchlax vuelva, hace un rato salio a buscar trabajo y aun no ha vuelto... espero que este bien... De todos modos, adiós... Hasta la próxima, Supongo.

Nota del Autor: REEEEE~~ Lo siento, se que demoro mucho, pero ya saben, sigo haciendo mis cosas, no se preocupen, no abandonare el Fic... de todos modos, nos vemos en el próximo, Adieu~~


	7. Yo, el Dinero y la Comid

Apenas salí del Barrio malo, abrí el sobre, el contenido del sobre eran Tres mil Pokes, me puse muy feliz en ese momento, Al fin tenia dinero, lo primero que hice fue ir directamente al callejón donde estábamos durmiendo, pero cuando llegue... bueno, me encontré con Monferno y Riolu peleando, otra vez...

-¡¿HAY ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO?!- Grito Monferno, obviamente furiosa -¡ADMÍTELO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!-

-¡NO! ¡Y AUNQUE ASÍ FUERA, NO DEBERÍA SER DE TU INCUMBENCIA!- Respondió Riolu, con la misma cantidad de furia

Pero, esta vez la pelea era diferente, no era infantil, era demasiado seria, Pude ver a Totodile y Delcatty algo intimidados por la pelea, me acerque a Delcatty y le pregunté -¿Ahora que paso?-

Delcatty, para mi sorpresa, no solo se burlo de mi con alguna broma, solo me dijo -Si te cuento, me estoy seriamente arriesgando a ser quemada lentamente-

Croconaw se acerco a mi y me dijo -Pues, yo si te contare, Lo que sucede es q- . . .- Antes de que el pudiera terminar la frase, Delcatty lo callo rápidamente con su cola y esta lo llevo a un Rincón del Callejón un poco alejado de mí, Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Esta le susurro algo... Bueno, no tengo tiempo para esto, mejor terminemos la pelea ahora

-¡Hey!- Dije, y poniéndome entre las dos -Ya es Suficiente-

Monferno rápidamente dijo -¡Este no es tu Problema! ¡Quítate!- Para mi buena suerte, no hizo nada en mi contra

Riolu respondió con un -¡Pues cuéntale por que estamos peleando!- Con un tono malicioso -¡Dile por que comenzaste esta pelea!-

Monferno se sonrojo, esta rápidamente respondió con un -¡CÁLLATE!-

Bueno, parecía que la pelea no iba a tener un fin si es que no me interponía y rápidamente dije -Cálmense de una vez... Miren el lado positivo, Tenemos dinero- Todos me vieron sorprendido -¿Que?-

Delcatty dijo -¿En serio conseguiste?- esta tenia una expresión de sorpresa y su voz dejaba denotar que no se esperaba que volviera con dinero

-Sep- Respondí -Tenemos 3000 Pokes- Los demás tuvieron una expresión aun mas sorprendida con la cantidad

-No te creo- Dijo Monferno -De seguro solo estas diciendo eso para que paremos...-

Rápidamente saqué el sobre con el dinero dentro, mostré el dinero

Croconaw no tardó en alegrarse y gritar -¡Fantástico! ¡Podríamos comer algo, Mi Tripa ruge!-

Delcatty rápidamente respondió con un -No, Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, Dormir en este callejón oscuro solo nos traerá problemas eventualmente-

-Apoyo eso- Dije en respuesta -Solo hemos dormido aquí una noche y ya odio este lugar-

Después de unos cuantos minutos sobre lo que deberíamos hacer, terminamos decidiéndonos por un lugar donde dormir, nos movimos a la zona comercial de la ciudad y encontramos en uno de los tablones varios letreros, uno de ellos decía "Se alquila Habitación Barata, Solo 500 Pokes al mes" decidimos movernos hacia donde indicaba el cartel, tuvimos que pedir direcciones de un Rattata, después de pasar un Parque donde varios Pokémon estaban reunidos viendo algo y una pequeña fuente con la estatua de un Pikachu, llegamos a la dirección, Un edificio grande de unos doce pisos, pintado de un Verde apagado, tocamos la puerta y después de un rato de espera, nos atendió una Salazzle... una muy hermosa Salazzle

-Buenos Días, Que se les ofrece- Dijo, con su encantadora y suave voz, No pude evitar Ruborizarme, note que Croconaw también se sonrojo

Intente decir -B-Bu-Bueno Ve-Venimos por lo...- No podía terminar mi frase, Ella era muy hermosa, tal vez demasiado

Pude notar que tanto Riolu como Monferno estaban claramente enojadas, mirando en mi dirección, pero no me importaba, La belleza de esa Salazzle era indescriptible

-Venimos a Alquilar el cuarto de 500 Pokes por mes- Dijo Delcatty, con una voz seria y casi de negocios

La Salazzle nos inspeccionó y dijo -Bueno... ¿No son muy jóvenes para alquilar un cuarto?-

-Meh, Podemos Alquilarlo ¿Si o No?- Dijo Delcatty

La Salazzle respondió con un -Si, Seguro, Paguen ahora y ya hacemos el Papeleo mas tarde o mañana, realmente no tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo-

Rápidamente cogí el dinero y se lo di a Salazzle, pude sentir sus escamas, era como tocar un pedazo de cielo, me Ruborice aun mas, Salazzle comenzó a subir las escaleras y nos dejo pasar, pudimos ver unas escaleras largas, subimos por ellas mientras Salazzle nos guiaba a nuestro nuevo hogar, Las Paredes se veían algo desgastadas, estas eran de color Verde, las Escaleras sin duda muy viejas, rechinaban a cada paso, estaban hechas de madera... Después de subir tres pisos, finalmente llegamos a lo que parecía ser nuestro lugar, Salazzle abrió una puerta de Madera y entramos, la habitación era muy básica, no había muebles o cosas por el estilo, pero era mucho mejor que dormir en un callejón

-Bueno, Aquí es... Los dejo solos para que hagan sus cosas- Salazzle salio de la habitación

La habitación se quedo en silencio por un rato, hasta que Croconaw dijo -Bueno... ¡tenemos un Hogar!- con mucha felicidad

-Si, y ade- . . .- Antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase Monferno me ataco con un ascuas, quemandome -¡AGH! ¿¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!?-

Monferno solo me veía, llena de furia -¿Que hacías ahí abajo? ¡Tartamudeando como un estúpido y dejándonos mal!-

Y después de un buen rato viéndola, al fin me percate que que sucedía... Ella tenia celos... ¿Y quien no? Esa Salazzle era una joya, un angel caido del cielo, una preciosidad... Y de repente, algo inesperado sucedió... recibí un puñetazo en toda la cara, todos en la habitación se quedaron impactados... en especial yo al ver de quien provenía... Riolu, la tímida y amable amiga de la infancia... La habitación estuvo en silencio durante un minuto, nadie reaccionaba, nada se podía decir en esta situación, Riolu tenía su cara al borde de las lágrimas, sonrojada y claramente molesta... yo rompí el silencio con un -Riolu... pero que ra-...- Antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase, Riolu salio corriendo de la habitación hacia un cuarto cualquiera, encerrándose... antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Monferno hizo lo mismo... Yo estaba realmente confundido

Croconaw y Delcatty me vieron, Croconaw confundido y Delcatty casi decepcionada... Entonces, Delcatty finalmente dijo -Wow, nunca había visto a nadie destruir una situación feliz tan rápido, simplemente wow, Munchlax-

Respondí claramente molesto -¿Y yo que hice?-

Delcatty se sentó, aun molesta, no dijo nada hasta que eventualmente yo y Croconaw eventualmente nos sentamos en el suelo con ella, entonces ella finalmente dijo -Munchlax, eres una persona sorprendentemente madura para tu edad... Y sinceramente me sorprende que no te hayas percatado de lo que sucede aquí-

Croconaw agrego -Hasta para mi es obvio...- Claramente menos confundido que antes

-Están celosas... entiendo eso... ¡Pero no es mi culpa que la Salazzle sea tan hermosa- dije, al decir eso, Croconaw claramente se sonrojo

Delcatty miro por un instante increíblemente molesta hacia Croconaw, pero después me observo -Mira, Munchlax, sera mejor que arregles esta situación ahora mismo, o tendremos problemas... ya tenemos suficiente con la enemistad de esas dos como para que empeores las cosas de esta forma-

Mire a Delcatty, a pesar de que sabia que no era mi culpa... del todo, entendía lo que intentaba decir, tenia que hacer las paces con ellas antes de que esto empeorara -Muy bien... ¿Que me recomiendas que haga?-

Delcatty me miro y me dijo -Hazlas sentir especial... a cualquier fémina le gusta eso- Y entonces sabia que hacer... tenia que disculparme y tenia que hacerlo bien... Entonces, comienza la misión de disculpa

Lo primero y lo principal es ver con quien hablar primero para pedir disculpas, en una situación común sería Riolu, pero viendo su reacción anterior, ahora la decisión esta a pares iguales, tengo que decidir cuidadosamente a quien pedirle disculpas primero, a mi buena amiga de la infancia Monferno o a Riolu, la única persona con la que parece que puedo compartir en este grupo

.

.

.

¿Quien sera?

Fin de el episodio

Consejo: el primer review decide quien sera a la que primero le hable Munchlax  
inb4: Es una mala idea preguntarle a la gente

Relajense, tengo todo planeado

In another thing... Disculpa por la falta de... Actividad, he tenido problemas relacionados al estudio, no los aburro, les prometo intentera ser mas activo


End file.
